my first story
by Yuri Anae Moore
Summary: A short fanfic I wrote with a new character. baby girl named yuri is born march 29th. And A boy named Koga was born on the 28th.This story also has Ayame,Hakaku, And Ginta. This story is funnny and the 2nd story has suprises!


Our first story

"Your baby is beautiful" Koga's mother says she looks down at her bestfriend's newborn baby

"What are you going to name her Reshonia"

Reshonia pauses " I'll name her........Yuri, Yuri Anae moore" she finally says.

"what are you going to name your little boy kysume"

" well..... Im thinking i'll name him Koga, Does that sound good?" Kysume asks

Yuri opens her eyes and smiles.

"It looks like Yuri likes that name" Kysume says The two friends laugh. They put their babies down on the ground by eachother."koga want to play with Yuri?" Reshonia says. Koga wiggles around and flips over and crawls toward Yuri who is now sitting up. He mumbles something to her and she smiles.

"Seems like they'll be great friends!" Reshonia laughs. The two babies crawl over to play with the other Babies like Hakaku and Ginta.

9 Years later.......

" Hey Yuri" Koga calls. " yeah!" she says. He runs over to her "happy birthday!" he says."Thanks, now we're both 10" she says. They start walking around the field full of playing kids. "hey..... who's that?'' Koga says pointing to a girl across the the field sitting by herself. He runs over to her and kneels down. " hey...You O.K. your sitting here all by your self." he says. She looks up and she has a tear in her eye. "yeah, I'm O.K. I'm from the other tribe and I have no one to play with....." she stops and wipes the tear from her eye. " heyyyyy Your kinda cute.... My names Ayame what's yours" Koga, still shocked tells her then calls Yuri. She runs over. "Hey, I'm Yuri What's your name?" she says. Ayame is still looking at Koga. "helloooooooo, anybody home" She says waving her hand in front of her face. Ayame shakes her head and looks at Yuri. " oh.... sorry, my name is Ayame" she says. Ayame stands up and starts talking to koga. she goes over to them and the three start talking and walk away.

"**Dang it!" koga says to ginta. "What?" he asks. " today is yuri's birthday and i couldn't find her a present and i thought today would be the day that I would tell her I love her but i couldn't!" Koga fusses. Yuri walks in, Koga doesn't see her. "And to think it would be so hard to go up to yuri and say," Koga shhhhh" Ginta says. He motions toward the cave entrance."GINTA! I brought you in here to tell how I messed up! You can go outside later!'' " NOOOOO! not that Yuri's" Ginta trys to tell him. " Ginta how do you think I should tell Yuri i loved Her ever since I learned how to talk!?" Ginta sighs. "Yuri has been standing in the entrance THE WHOLE TIME, and now you know how your gonna tell her, er, how you told her" Ginta tells him. Koga looks toward the cave entrance. " Koga..... you love me?" Yuri asks. Koga looks surprised the sighs. " Yes... I do, it's just hard to tell you because i know you just like me as a friend" he sighs. Yuri smiles and runs up to him and hugs him then looks at him. " Koga..... But I DO love you!" she says. Koga looks surprised. " You do?" He asks. she nodds. " i do.... I Loved you for a very long time.... But thought you didn't love me and only liked me as a friend and it bothered me everyday...... that's why I never slept at night until you told me goodnight or said anything to me asking if i was O.K." They hug. No one noticed Ayame standing at the entrance. She was very mad. She had came to say good bye before she left. She turned around and stomped away.**

The next day Ayame's tribe came back. Koga and Yuri came out holding hands. Ayame was infuriated to see it, so she looked away. Koga's father and ayame's tribe's leader came up to each other and started to talk. They decided that the tribes would be combined. "He Ayame!" Yuri called to her. Ayame ignored her and crossed her arms." Sheesh! what's her problem?" Yuri says. "I don't know...... But it's not good" Koga says. "Koga.... do you think Ayame liked you and saw us yesterday or something cause I know I would be if a boy I liked liked another girl."Yuri asks him. "well... yesterday she did say I was cute or something" Koga says. "oops" . Yuri runs over to Ayame. " hey, are you O.K.?" Ayame glares at her. Then she suddenly turns around," NO! I'm NOT O.K. you stole Koga from me I was so close to making him like me but then YOU came long and just HAD to hear it and make him fall in love with you! And besides that I'm prettier than you!" Ayame screams. Yuri looks shocked. ' Excuuuuuuuuse me! I know that you did NOT just say that I stole him from you! If i have to say he was MINE to begin with so you can just SHUT UP about that and HOW can you be prettier than me!? We have the same 2 ponytails except mines are wavy and MUCH longer an more beautiful, And Koga never had any intentions of liking you!" Yuri screams back. Ayame jumps back. "Prettier than me ARE YOU INSANE!!!! If your SOOOOOO sure your prettier than ask koga!" Ayame says. "ayame let's calm down were good friends for a day then we're gonna let this problem ruin it? I know A guy Named Hakaku and you'd probably like him" Yuri says. Ayame sighs. "yeah, you're right....And that "Hakaku" kid your talking about might be nice so i'll give it a try" ayame says. The two girls smile and walk back to the cave............But as best friends.


End file.
